1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering column assembly having interconnected functional modules including a steering column switch module and a steering column starting lock module in which the steering column assembly is attachable to a steering column via the starting lock module.
2. Background Art
EP 1 060 946 B1 describes a steering column assembly having interconnected functional modules including a steering column starting lock module. The functional modules are interconnected together by screws which connect the starting lock module with the other functional modules. The steering column assembly is attachable to a steering column via the starting lock module. A drawback of this steering column assembly is that individual accessibility of the functional modules is cumbersome for repairs or maintenance when the steering column assembly is attached to a steering column. As the screws holding the functional modules together are loosened, the steering column assembly comes apart into the individual functional modules and only the starting lock module remains in place as it is attached rigidly to the steering column. Accurately reassembling the functional modules and screwing them together with the screws to the starting lock module is also cumbersome.